


I'm Not Nice

by NixKat



Category: Storm Hawks
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Thinking, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixKat/pseuds/NixKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ambitious female Raptor thinks to herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Nice

I am not nice.

Niceness is an indulgence of the weak. It is exposing vulnerabilities and hoping that others won’t take advantage of it. Niceness is helping others without expecting something in return.

That’s just not how Raptors do things.

We Raptors are raised from the nest to be vicious, ruthless, hunters and huntresses. We keep our teeth and talons sharp… and recently to keep the crystals for our other weapons charged as well. We’re taught to never abandon the hunt lest we bring shame to ourselves. Being a good fighter and hunter gains one high status and having high-ranking parents and grandparents brings even more respect.

While bragging is beneath me, I will admit that I am an excellent fighter. I have trained for years with many weapons, my favorite being a simple Scale-blade. My second favorite weapon being myself; since my mother was the local Saur-maga teacher, I got to start learning the art right out of the nest.

As vicious as we Raptors are, our society places a high value on teamwork. A group of Raptors working together is much more successful than any one lizard trying to do everything on his or her own. Even if a lizard is lacking or simply incompetent in one area they may have something else in which they excel at. For example, one of my… allies is—well a Terradon (not that I’m going to let any other Raptor know this) as such he has no instinct for fighting, can barely hunt, and is disturbingly friendly. However, that little freak is a genius and probably my ticket to overthrowing Repton. Don’t get me wrong, the Chief is one of the most powerful, vicious, and dead sexy Raptors alive (there’s many a female and quite a few male Raptors who don’t need to be threatened to do what the Chief wants) he just seems to be a bit lacking off the Terra. Granted he might be more successful if he didn’t take those idiotic brothers of his with him all the time; it’s not that hard to find more competent Raptors, just throw some stones and pick the ones that have the sense to dodge. I also dislike being forced to work for Cyclonia. It’s just doesn’t feel right to be under threat by things that make a good stew.

Oh well, patience is a virtue. So is assisting an ally if it improves their usefulness. Speaking of, Chuckk did say he wanted to see me about something today.

So let’s sum up today’s lesson: my name is Ralph and I’m not nice. I’m just practical. If anyone disagrees, I can shove my Scale-blade so far up their arse that they’ll be able to pick their teeth with the tip.


End file.
